


Gossiping Kids

by TwigStarPikachuTroll22



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: OCs - Freeform, prompt-based, spur-of-the-moment, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigStarPikachuTroll22/pseuds/TwigStarPikachuTroll22
Summary: Prompt: "Can You hear that? I think they're gossiping about your OC! What are they saying?"





	Gossiping Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fanfic I wrote on the spur of a moment in response to a prompt from an OC questions blog. "Can You hear that? I think they're gossiping about your OC! What are they saying?"  
> The Troll kids in this fanfic are all pretty much OCs I'm making up just for this, but I'm not really giving them any further development besides, like, all of them being in her class at school or something.  
> Enjoy!

“Did she really say she didn’t like _cupcakes?”_ Buddy said in shock.

“Yeah, she did. I couldn’t believe it either. How can you _not like cupcakes?”_ Pip responded.

“Guys, come on,” Priscilla reasoned. “Twig’s not all bad. I mean, have you ever seen her scrapbooks? Or heard her sing?”

“Well, yeah, her singing and scrapbooking are pretty great,” Buddy agreed. “but not liking cupcakes, that’s just…” he trailed off, either unable to think of a word or unable to say it.

“And she’s always shooting pebbles at things with that slingshot of hers,” Razzle pointed out. “What’s up with that?”

“I asked her once,” Pip said. “She says she just thinks it’s fun.”

“Why would shooting pebbles at things be fun, though?” Priscilla wondered out loud.

“Well, she does shoot flying glitterballs at parties–and that is always pretty awesome,” said Buddy.

“Come to think of it,” Pip considered, “how long has it been since anyone last saw her at a party?”

“Almost three weeks,” Priscilla answered.

“Three WEEKS? I can’t imagine going THAT long without going to any parties!” Buddy said, incredulous.

“Me neither!” said Razzle. “I’ve never heard of any Troll skipping out on that many parties ever. I mean, except for Branch.”

“Hey, y’know what?” Priscilla said. “If you look at her freckles, and that weird stripe on her arm…they’re kinda the same color as Branch.”

“Wow, you’re right, I never noticed that before,” Pip said, scratching his head thoughtfully.

“I don’t think that IS a color…” Buddy said.

“You guys know I can hear you, right?” came a voice behind them.

All four kids turned around to see Twig sitting on the grass nearby, surrounded by her scrapbooking supplies. She was glaring at them.

“Uh…how much of that did you hear?” Buddy asked.

Twig’s eyes narrowed even more and her mouth set so her expression could almost be called a scowl. “I heard enough,” she said.

There was a moment of silence that could not have been more awkward or tense.

“Uhhhh, hey guys, d’you wanna go get some ice cream?” Pip suggested.

“Yeah,” Priscilla and Razzle said, nodding.

“I want three scoops of chocolate!” Buddy said.

“I want strawberry swirl!” Razzle grinned.

“Twig, d’you wanna come?” Pip asked. They all looked at Twig again, this time with friendly smiles.

The scowl left Twig’s face. “Oh, um, maybe some other time? I’m waiting for Poppy, Smidge, and Biggie. We’re gonna have a picnic! Also, I don’t like ice cream anyway. Thanks for asking, though.” she continued cutting and gluing felt and applying glitterglue.

“You don’t like ice cream?” Buddy asked, looking shocked. The other three gave him a look. “Er, I mean, cool, have fun!” he said with a smile.

“Thanks. You guys too.” Twig gave a thumbs up and a small smile that looked just the teeniest bit forced.

The other four kids left. Twig watched them go, then sighed and went back to scrapbooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this! :-)  
> And these kids aren't outright mean to Twig or anything, and they don't intentionally exclude her, they just don't really know what to think of her.  
> This is the last completed fanfic I have at the moment. I am working on others, but it's taking a long time because writer's block and procrastination are both driving me nuts. Hopefully I'll get some more out within the next few...months...? :P XD  
> Thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
